


a fullered blade and a scalpel

by reptilianraven



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, harvey is trying his best not to strangle him sometimes, marlon is a world famous adventurer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: Marlon “Hellstriker” Stevens is one of the most legendary monster-slaying adventurers in all of recent history, but one month ago Hellstriker had announced his abrupt retirement and dropped off the face of the Earth. Harvey was never a fanboy, or anything, but he kept with the news enough to idly wonder where somebody that interesting would settle down.Apparently, the answer is Stardew Valley.Now, Harvey has the unenviable task of getting the world-renowned Hellstriker himself to register into the town clinic, get his damn leg checked, and, eventually, learn how to adjust to living when death isn’t nipping at his heels.(Or the one where Marlon is famous but weird, Harvey is frustrated but determined, and friendships are forged in places where one least expects it.)
Relationships: Harvey & Marlon (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	a fullered blade and a scalpel

**Author's Note:**

> i may have nerfed gil into the nothingness so that marlon could be friends with harvey. sorry gil. sacrifices must be made.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!

Everybody in Pelican Town knows _of_ the new resident, but knowing anything substantial about him is something else altogether. All Harvey knows is that the man had moved in last week, that he’s staying at a beat up old shed up in the mountains close to the mines, and that nobody’s seen him come out the entire time he’s been here. 

Not much happens in a town like Pelican Town, so of course everybody gossips about the poor man, making theories as to what kind of person he is and why he’s so reclusive. Harvey doesn’t care much for gossip, but he does wonder. A new resident means a new patient for Harvey to look after, and he figures that the man will come down and register himself into the clinic when he’s ready. 

Until then, the only use Harvey has for gossip is to make idle small talk with the patients he does see, but Abigail has never been what one would call ‘mainstream.’

“I don’t care about the new resident,” Abigail says as she tries to hide a wince when Harvey cleans the gnarly cut on her palm. She had sliced herself doing tricks with a butterfly knife. Where she got that, Harvey doesn’t want to know. “He’s probably just another bore. If he was an axe murderer, that’d be exciting.”

“Exciting, yes. Ideal, no.” Harvey says as he begins to apply antibiotic ointment as gently as he can. He looks at Abigail with what he hopes is a stern gaze. “Things that are cool aren’t always good ideas. Like knife tricks.”

“It’s not just any knife trick, it’s called a Y2K rollover,” Abigail huffs. Then, after a second, her shoulders slump as she sighs. “It was important, okay? I’m trying to keep Hellstriker’s legacy alive.”

“Hellstriker?” Harvey raises an eyebrow.

“He retired a month ago and then just disappeared into thin air.” Abigail says wistfully. She squints at Harvey. “You must know that, _everybody_ knows that.”

“I did hear about it on the news, yes,” Harvey says as he starts wrapping Abigail’s with some bandages.

“The Y2K rollover was his signature trick,” Abigail says. “A bunch of fans online are doing this video compilation homage thing, and this was supposed to be my bit, but I bet you’re going to tell me to quit it…”

Harvey sighs, looking at Abigail’s miserable face as he secures the bandage. “Tell you what,” he says, “I can’t actually make you do anything you don’t want to do, so my advice is that you purchase a trainer butterfly knife, the ones without a sharp blade. Practice with that and only once you’re absolutely sure you can do it safely _one hundred percent of the time_ , that’s the only time you switch to the real thing. Okay?”

“Okay,” Abigail says, a slow smile gracing her face. “You’re pretty cool, you know.”

“Thanks?” 

“For a doctor, I mean.”

Harvey doesn’t get many compliments in his life, so he’ll take it.

-

Everybody in the world knows who Marlon “Hellstriker” Stevens is. It was nearly impossible not to, what with how was basically a walking legend. Hellstriker who made his debut into the adventurer scene by exterminating a devastating Flying Serpent infestation armed with only his signature butterfly knife. Hellstriker who made a name for himself attacking enemies at incredibly close range with swiftness and precision. Hellstriker who barrelled forward with his career by slaying only the most fearsome monsters and fulfilling the most harrowing of quests. Hellstriker who took the world by storm every single time he returned from a dangerous adventure, smiling devilishly through the blood dripping down his face. Hellstriker’s been on talk shows, made cameo appearances in movies, and Harvey’s roommate back in college was a huge fanboy and had a poster of him. He was a hero, a protector, a superstar, and it seemed like he was invincible.

But everybody grows old. Hellstriker was not immune to this.

In hindsight, Hellstriker’s retirement was an eventuality, he had just turned 60 this year afterall, but nobody was expecting his sudden disappearance from the limelight and from, well, everywhere, really. 

Harvey is at Pierre’s, placing fruits into his shopping basket to balance out all the microwaved meals he’s also got in there, and idly thinking about the whole Hellstriker thing. As Harvey inspects an orange, he can’t help but wonder just where a person that interesting would run to.

He doesn’t have to wonder too long though, because right as Harvey picks up another orange, Hellstriker himself walks in through the front door of the store.

Harvey gawks, there’s no other word for it, he just gawks. How could he not? Hellstriker, a man who has killed more monsters than Harvey can imagine, is but a few feet away gruffly taking a shopping basket and trudging into the aisles. 

It’s bizarre, for one thing, to see Hellstriker in all his rugged glory; he has an eyepatch over one eye and a red cloak around his neck, billowing faintly behind him as he goes to where the instant noodles are and dumps a lot of packets of the stuff into his cart. His grey hair is messy, his beard is unkempt, and overall, he just looks like a mess and nothing like the dashing hero Harvey remembers seeing on TV. 

Hellstriker walks over to the counter, and Harvey has the pleasure of seeing Pierre look up from the magazine he was reading before immediately paling in surprise and shock. 

Harvey isn’t close enough to hear their exchange, but he sees Pierre quickly ring up Hellstriker’s purchases. Once everything is packed into a paper bag, Hellstriker pays for the purchase, takes the bag, and trudges out of the store without another word.

It is at this moment that Harvey realizes that something has been bothering him about Hellstriker; the way he walked.

Hellstriker was limping the entire time. 

“You saw that, right?” Pierre says to Harvey when Harvey approaches the counter. “That was Hellstriker. In my store. Either that, or I’ve gone delusional.”

“You’re not delusional, that was absolutely him,” Harvey assures him.

“What in Yoba’s name is he doing here?”

Harvey puts the dots together and he pinches the bridge of his nose when he figures it out. “I have a funny feeling that the new resident recluse in the mountains might be none other than him.”

Which means that Harvey’s new patient is a 60 year old celebrity with a noted history of being a danger-seeking adrenaline junkie. 

They didn’t train Harvey for this kind of thing in med school.

-

Dear Mr. Marlon “Hellstriker” Stevens,

Good day! 

Welcome to Stardew Valley. I hope you’ve been settling in well and that your move here hasn’t been too stressful. 

I am Dr. Harvey Allen. I run the clinic in Pelican Town and with every new resident means a new patient for me to look after. Whenever you are free, please come down to the clinic to register yourself. Your medical history may a bit more exciting than what I’m used to, but I assure you that I am qualified to help with any health issues you will encounter.

Hope to see you soon!

Regards,  
Dr. Harvey A.

-

Doctor,

No.

Marlon

-

Dear Mr. Marlon “Hellstriker” Stevens,

Fair enough. I at least appreciate that you were honest and to the point, but do know that my clinic will always be here for whenever you are ready. My clinic is located right next to Pierre’s General Store and is open for walk-ins from 9:00am to 3:00pm. 

Stay safe and take care.

Regards,  
Dr. Harvey A.

-

Doctor,

I’ve seen the clinic. I’ll be sure to give it a wave as I walk past it.

Is there anywhere in this town I can get booze?

Marlon

-

Dear Marlon “Hellstriker” Stevens,

The Stardrop Saloon serves spirits of all kind and also incredibly good food. Gus, the man who runs the place, is an amazing chef, and if you’re going to drop by I very much recommend that you get something non-alcoholic on his menu. You won’t regret it.

I do have to warn you that the Stardrop Saloon, by virtue of being the only dining establishment in town, usually has people in it. It’s most busy days are Fridays and weekends. You seem to be taking your status as the town recluse very seriously and I figure you’d want some privacy, so perhaps give it a visit on a Tuesday, or something. The everyday regulars at the Saloon keep to their business, mostly, and you should remain unbothered. 

I’ve seen you walk past the clinic, a few times. Forgive me for prying, but your leg seems to be giving you trouble. If you come in to register I could give you a check up and, at the very least, give you something that’ll make whatever pain you’re feeling a bit easier.

As always, stay safe and take care.

Regards,  
Dr. Harvey A. 

-

Doctor,

What the fuck is a chef like Gus doing in a place like Pelican Town? The food he served me is on par with the hoity toity chefs in Gem City except he’s actually capable of making something good and also being tolerable. You folks are lucky to have him. 

Thanks for the warning, by the way. I dropped by on a Wednesday, and you’re right, the regulars were too focused on drinking to pay me much mind, and I can’t blame them. Whatever Gus has on tap is as good as the food he cooks. Is his whiskey any good?

As for my leg, it’s always been a motto between adventurers of all kinds that whatever doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. 

Marlon

-

Dear Marlon “Hellstriker” Stevens,

Honestly, I’m quite sure there are some residents who thank Yoba everyday that Gus decided to settle down in Pelican Town. If you like his food, you should definitely drop by some of the town festivals. He prepares a whole buffet, and it’s worth all the awkward small talk. Take it from me, I’m terrible at small talk, but it’s tiny price to pay for his food. 

I don’t actually know about Gus’ whiskey selection. I was always more of a wine man myself, but I’m sure if you ask him, he would be happy to show you what he has.

You know, things not killing a person making them stronger doesn’t mean that people should have to suffer when things could be easier. This is my own personal opinion, but I think that strength isn’t worth being cruel. I don’t know what adventurers say concerning kindness, but around here, it’s important to be kind not just to others, but also to yourself. 

Winter is coming soon, and things won’t be easy for you and your leg if you don’t get it checked. Please think about coming to the clinic. I want to help.

Regards,  
Dr. Harvey A.

-

Doctor,

For the love of Yoba, stop wasting all those poor letters to write my full damn title and just call me Marlon. 

Fucking see you soon.

Marlon

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have three different sdv fic wips right now but i genuinely cant control myself.
> 
> im [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!!


End file.
